narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Six Paths Sage Mode
The is a heightened state of Sage Mode, which drastically empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. Appearance Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode is virtually indistinguishable from his base form, the only difference is that his eyes become yellow, instead of red or orange, with his pupils taking on a cross-like shape traits of his combination of Sage Mode and Kurama Mode, without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes.Chapter 672, page 14 When he draws on the power of all the tailed beasts, he dons a chakra cloak that appears similar to his Sage Tailed Beast Mode. The chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change colour. It also has a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back.Chapter 673, page 15 In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations. Years later, he uses a variation of this form, utilizing Six Path Sage Mode with just accessing Kurama's power for the cloak, giving a different appearance.Chapter 700+4Volume 70 cover Attributes With the power given to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto is bestowed the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. In this state, Naruto can also make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.Fourth Databook, page 226 He has used it to rekindle Might Guy's extinguishing chakra after the latter had used the Eight Gates Released Formation,Chapter 672, pages 14-17 as well as restore Kakashi Hatake's original left eye after Madara Uchiha stole his Sharingan.Chapter 674, pages 15-17Chapter 675, page 12 Naruto can maintain this mode for a much longer period of time with no visible exhaustion afterwards, as opposed to his normal Sage Mode. Naruto's physical parameters were also bolstered to the point where he could overwhelm Madara in his Ten-Tails jinchūriki form, forcing him to absorb the entirety of the Ten-Tails' tree form.Chapter 673, page 2 He also becomes immune to the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls. Using this power also increases his sensory capabilities to the highest possible level, matching that of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, making it possible for him to sense Madara's Limbo: Border Jail. After donning his chakra cloak, Naruto is able to manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls. With them he can form various constructs such as rods and platforms, passing them to his clones to gain an upper hand, or even firing them as speeding projectiles.Chapter 674, page 1-3Chapter 681, pages 2-3Chapter 686, pages 1-8 His speed is immensely increased to a point where he can evade Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Yomotsu Hirasaka, and outright blitz her while even catching her off-guard.Chapter 683, page 2Chapter 687, page 16 Like his previous forms, Naruto can create powerful chakra arms and gains the ability to fly for greater manoeuvrability during battle.Chapter 680 His durability is also increased to the point where he could take on Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori without suffering damage.Chapter 695, page 3-4 Naruto can also use his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power to rival Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo.Chapter 695, page 5 His clones are capable of collecting massive amounts of natural energy which he would balance to form massive quantities of senjutsu chakra which would be transmitted back to him. He has also shown the ability to combine three Kurama chakra shrouds into a stronger battle avatar with three heads and six arms.Chapter 696, page 15 In this state, Naruto can balance the natural energy with his own chakra and infuse them into two of his strongest techniques to counter Sasuke's most powerful lightning-nature attack.Chapter 697, page 1 Trivia * Jin no Sho does not list the chakra of the tailed beasts to be a component of the Six Paths Sage Mode, but the chakra is stated as such in Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness. It is not known if this was a mistake from the novel or a retcon to the Jin no Sho. * In the digital manga chapters colourised by Shueisha's production team, Naruto's skin while using his Six Paths Sage Mode was coloured glowing yellow and his eyes had orange irides, like his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. Later illustrations coloured by Kishimoto instead depict the mode with his original skin colour and yellow irides in his eyes. The colouration was corrected in subsequent digitally colourised chapters. * During his tenure as Hokage, Naruto manifested a Kurama Sage Mode form with a lack of pigmentation around his eyes, much like his Six Paths Sage Mode. It is unconfirmed whether or not there is any connection between the aforementioned states. References pt-br:Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos id:Mode Petapa Enam Jalan